


The Results Are In

by PrevalentPolyglot



Series: Little Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Tony, Gen, Light Angst, Little Peter, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, couch-wetting, little peter parker, little!peter, maybe I'll add more tags down the line, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrevalentPolyglot/pseuds/PrevalentPolyglot
Summary: Peter's classification results are in. He's very upset with the result. May calls Tony, who is able to calm Peter down enough for sleep.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	The Results Are In

**Author's Note:**

> Fun note: Little!verse. Neutrals are basically humans. Caregivers and Littles make up the rest of the population. There are way more Neutrals then either Caregivers or Littles.
> 
> Boring note: this is unbetaed. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Marvel and Sony or whomever own the characters and all that fun stuff.

“Boss.”

Tony’s eyes flew open. It was rare that he slept, and he certainly didn’t sleep deeply when he did. “What is it, Fri?”

“I am sorry to wake you, but there is an incoming call from May Parker.”

Tony sat up in his bed. What could May be calling about at — he glanced at the clock — 3:42 in the morning?

“Answer it.” He waited a moment for the call to connect. “May, what’s wrong?”

Static crackled across the line as she breathed a sigh of relief. “Tony, thanks for picking up.”

He waved a dismissive hand before realizing that she couldn’t see him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about Peter.”

Tony swallowed. What had the kid done now? “Is he okay? What did he do? Should I come over there?” He fired the questions off in rapid succession, already swinging his body off of his bed to make his way to the balcony so FRIDAY could call him a suit.

“He got his results,” May said. Tony froze, halfway to the door. He made his way back to his bed and collapsed.

“When? He said he would let me know when they came in,” he replied, mind racing.

“They were just sent. He stayed up to wait for them. They were told at school that the results would be emailed to their school emails at some point overnight,” May informed him. Tony sighed, briefly distracted.

“Of course he did. I had wondered why he didn’t patrol.”

“He’s been fretting ever since he got home from school. He barely ate anything and locked himself in his room the second we finished dinner. I woke up to use the bathroom and I could see that his light was off and I heard his sniffling as I passed his room.”

“Oh, kid,” Tony sighed, wiping his hand across his forehead. “Should I come over?”

May was silent for a moment. “It probably couldn’t hurt. You’ll be able to comfort him better than I.” Her words carried an unspoken weight.

Tony nodded. “Fri, call a suit.”

“Of course, Boss,” she responded.

“May, I’ll be there shortly. Keep an eye on him if you can.”

“Thank you, Tony. I’ll start on some hot chocolate. That generally helps calm him down.”

“That it does,” he agreed. “See you shortly.” The line clicked as the call was terminated. The billionaire walked over to his (overly large) closet to grab a sweatshirt that he knows Peter likes (primarily because it always seemed to disappear whenever Peter stayed over and reappeared upon his departure). Then he stepped out onto the balcony and into the suit that FRIDAY had waiting for him and flew off toward the Parker’s apartment.

The test results that Peter had been waiting so anxiously for were his classification results. Sophomores were evaluated shortly before Thanksgiving and generally received their results in the second week of December. He knew that Peter had been hoping for Neutral. Almost everybody was a Neutral, but the government insisted on continuing the tests so they could keep track of Caregivers and Littles, both of whom needed the other in order to have a full life.

Tony was a Caregiver with no Little. He broke everything he touched and knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he became someone’s Caregiver and destroyed their life, so the logical solution was to just deny that part of him and live as a Neutral. Almost nobody else knew he was a Caregiver, so what does it matter? He had undergone the test shortly before he went to MIT, and Howard had told him that it didn’t matter and that he should ignore all of that so-called “emotion”. Tony gritted his teeth as he thought about that memory. If Peter…

He was jolted out of his thoughts abruptly as the suit swooped and landed quietly on the roof of the Parker’s apartment building. “Thanks, Fri,” he muttered as the suit opened and he stepped out. “Head on back. I’m not sure how long I’ll be here for.”

“Okay, Boss,” she said. Once Tony was clear of the suit, it closed back up and took off. Tony walked toward the door to the stairwell and quickly made his way down to May and Peter’s door. He twisted the knob and found it unlocked. May must have left it that way after they hung up — she kept the door locked almost religiously, so he stepped into the cozy apartment and locked the door behind him.

“May?” he called out softly.

“In here,” the quiet response came. Tony narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of movement from inside of Peter’s room. He made his way toward the doorway as silently as he could in case Peter was asleep.

“Mr. Stark?”

Of course he wouldn’t be asleep. Tony sped up ever so slightly and he entered Peter’s room to see the boy in question sitting on his bed in boxers and a t-shirt rapidly rubbing his already puffy eyes, May sitting to his side wearing her pajamas and holding a tissue box with half-full mugs of hot chocolate on the bedside table.

“Hey, buddy. How’re you doing?” He hovered just inside the room awkwardly, not entirely sure where to go. Peter sniffled.

“I’m fine. You didn’t need to come.”

Tony smirked despite himself. Damn the kid’s complete inability to admit when he needs something. “Nonsense. I wanted to. You’re my favorite non-adult.”

Peter giggled a little before resuming rubbing his eyes. Tony frowned. “So what’s up, Spider-Kid?”

“Spider- _Man_ , Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah-huh, kid. Spill. May mentioned that your results came in earlier?”

Peter froze, shooting a look of abject betrayal at his aunt. She rolled her eyes, put the tissue box on the bed, stood up, and grabbed her mug.

“I’ll leave you and Tony be.” She walked toward the door. “Let me know if you need me,” she said, looking at Tony as she passed him. Tony nodded and started moving toward his mentee’s bed. Peter wrapped his arms around his legs and stared resolutely at the ground. The inventor sat next to the boy and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Come on, kid. Talk to me. What’s up?” Tony asked. Peter tensed, and mumbled something toward the ground. Tony shook his head in exasperation. “My ears aren’t as good as they used to be, Pete.”

Peter pointed toward the laptop sitting on his desk. Tony stood back up (ignoring his aching back) and swiped his finger on the trackpad. The screen lit up and, upon his eyes adjusting, Tony could see the official-looking email that could only contain Peter’s classification result. He skimmed the first paragraph and continued to read until he got halfway through the third paragraph. The important word was in bold: **Little**. Directly after was his age range: twelve to eighteen months. Tony closed his eyes and gripped the desk chair for support. He turned back toward the bed and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a whimper. He opened his eyes to see big fat tears running down Peter’s cheeks. Forgetting what he was going to say, Tony took three quick steps back to Peter’s bed and enveloped him in a hug.

“It’s okay, Pete. You’re okay. This isn’t a problem.” Despite his thought-to-be-reassurances, Peter started sobbing harder.

“Bu’… bu’… I don’ wanna be a —” he hiccuped halfway through the sentence. “A Little!” Tony hugged him harder and Peter dissolved into a new run of tears. “I’m basically a baby!” he wailed, tightening his grasp on his legs as he buried his face into his knees, “and Spider-Man can’t be a baby!”

Tony shook his head. “Pete, you can still be Spider-Man. We’ll just have to keep a closer eye on you to make sure you don’t drop to your Little headspace while you patrol.” Peter continued to sob and would occasionally try to say something that Tony would generally have to ask him to repeat. After about thirty minutes of sobbing, reassuring words, and a half-filled mug of room-temperature “hot” chocolate, he was able to convince Peter to lie down in his bed and get him tucked him in for some much-needed sleep. “I’ll stay here tonight, Pete, okay? I’m just going to talk to May. Call for me if you need me, all right? Try to go to sleep if you can.” Peter sniffled again, but nodded his tear-stained face. He clutched his blanket closer to his body and closed his eyes. Tony stood up as carefully as he could and made his way out, leaving the bedroom door cracked behind him. May was in the living room with a second mug of no-longer-hot chocolate. She gestured toward it as he approached.

“I made some for you if you wanted some,” she said. Tony nodded as he sat down on the couch next to her.

“Thanks,” he responded, grabbing the mug and taking a sip.

“How’s he doing?” she asked, tilting her head toward her nephew’s room. Tony sighed.

“He’s upset. He wanted any other classification.” May nodded in agreement.

“I know. But he'll grow into it.” She turned to face him, face serious. “Tony, do you know my classification?” He looked at her. She was a nurse, he knew, so being a Caregiver didn’t seem too unlikely. She clearly wasn’t a Little. But was she Neutral? He shrugged, unsure, and she sighed. “I’m Neutral. You know what that means?”

He nodded. She wouldn’t be able to take care of Peter the way he needed.

“Whatever you need, whatever he needs, I can help. I can pay for a Caregiver to come and help Peter. It’s not as good as someone he can form a bond with, but it’s better than —” May was shaking her head.

“Tony.”

He looked at her.

“I know you’re a Caregiver.”

He blinked, surprised. “How?”

“It’s easy when you’ve been a nurse for as long as I have. You formed a very instinctual bond with Peter very quickly once you started to get to know him. That alone makes it very clear to me.”

Tony frowned. “But…” May smiled.

“It’s okay, Tony. I won’t tell anyone. But you should consider being Peter’s Caregiver. I know you care about him, and he cares about you. You’ll be able to support him far better than I could.” She paused for a moment and stared into his eyes. “Think about it, Tony. I’ll keep him home from school tomorrow. I think we all could use a day or two to adjust.” She stood, grabbed the now-empty mugs, and headed toward the kitchen. “You can sleep on the couch if you like, but I wouldn’t be surprised if a certain spider gloms onto you in the next hour or so.” She disappeared into her bedroom before he was able to respond.

Tony remained on the couch for a couple more minutes, thoughts racing through his head before he was interrupted.

“D — Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s head whipped around, and he took in the blanket-clad teen standing forlornly in the doorway to his bedroom. “Hey, kid. What’s up?” Peter shuffled forward a couple steps before he stopped himself.

“Can I…” he trailed off, buying his lower lip and subconsciously taking a step backward. Tony raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to continue. “Can I cuddle with you?”

The older man smiled and extended his arms. “Of course you can, Petey. C’mere.” Peter tentatively took a step forward, and then moved faster as Tony beckoned him closer. Peter plopped down next to his mentor and burrowed his head into Tony’s chest, breathing in the scent of the sweatshirt deeply. Tony rested his hand on top of Peter’s head and started running it through his brown curls.

“Tony?” Peter asked, so quietly that Tony could barely hear him.

“Yeah?” Tony responded.

“What’s going to happen now?”

Tony sighed. “We’ll talk in the morning, kid. But I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Peter nodded sleepily.

“Mmkay. G’night, T’ny.”

* * *

The sun rose over the city, its light reflecting off of the fresh layer of snow that had fallen since Tony arrived at the Parker’s apartment. Tony grumbled, twisting his head to avoid the light.

“T’ny? Whaz wrong?”

Tony blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to comprehend what he was feeling.

“Huh?” Was his eloquent response.

“Stop movin’. ‘M tired.”

Tony tightened his grip on the spider-child, getting ready to relax back into sleep. He couldn’t quite manage it. Something was off. What was it? Almost half a minute passed and then Tony realized what was wrong.

“Pete?”

“Wha’?”

“I think you had an accident.”

It took all of three seconds for the stock-still boy to become a flailing pile of limbs.

“OhmygodmisterstarkImsosorryIdidntmean —”

“Kid!” Tony interjected, trying to forestall the onslaught of words going his way. Peter stopped mid-sentence, staring at Tony with the widest eyes he had ever seen. “It’s okay, Pete. It happens to everyone. Let’s go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up.”

Peter backed up, almost tripping over himself. “No, that’s okay, I can do it myself.” The bathroom door quickly closed behind him as May’s door opened.

“Everything okay?” she asked, looking at Tony. He spread his hands.

“Pete had an accident while he slept. I may have to get you a new couch.”

May nodded in understanding. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. Not the first time there’s been pee on that couch. I’ll clean it up. Check on Peter.” She moved toward the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies as Tony wondered what had happened to result in pee on a couch. He shook his head, resolving to ask May about it another time, and walked toward the bathroom door. He rapped on the door.

“Kid, are you okay? Need a hand in there?”

The only thing he heard in response was a soft whimper.

“Kid?” He reached toward the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. “Pete, I’m coming in.” He waited a moment in case of a response. When one didn’t come, he opened the door to find his kid sitting in the middle of the bathroom. “Pete?” he asked. “You okay?” Peter opened his mouth and a sob fell out. Tony immediately swooped down and wrapped Peter in a hug. “Shh… it’s okay, sweetheart. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” The words slipped out instinctually as he threaded his hands through Peter’s hair in an effort to calm him down. “Come on, baby, it’s okay.” Peter continued to blubber as a fresh wave of tears started their journey down his cheeks. “Okay, sweetheart, can I get you cleaned up? You don’t want to stay in these smelly, sticky boxers.”

“O-o-okay, daddy,” Peter responded through his tears. Tony nodded, happy to finally have a response, though it was clear that Peter was fighting dropping into his headspace. He turned the shower on with one hand and adjusted it to warmer water while he worked out what to do next.

“Alright, Petey, can you lift your arms for me?” Peter nodded wordlessly and did as requested. Tony slipped the t-shirt off of his kid’s chest and tossed it aside. “Do you want me to help with your boxers and washing you down or do you want to do it?” Peter stared at the shower and didn’t answer. “Pete?” Tony prompted.

“You help me?” he eventually asked, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Tony smiled and nodded.

“Of course, bubba.” He stood up, bent down, and grasped Peter by his armpits. “Up you get.”

Shortly thereafter, Peter was all cleaned and back in fresh pajamas — because who doesn’t love a stay-at-home day in pajamas — and he, Tony, and May were back in the living room, Tony and May on either end of the couch and Peter sitting in the middle of the room playing with some of his larger legos.

“So,” May started, looking fondly at her nephew before staring at Tony, “I think you should take Peter back with you today and talk with him once he’s big again.”

“Yes, I think so too. We can also work out what he wants and needs,” Tony said, already running through a list of basic things in his mind that a Little needs so he can get FRIDAY to order them. With any luck, he’ll have at least the bare necessities by the end of the day. May nodded in agreement.

“Have Peter call me once he’s big again so that we can chat also.”

“Yes, of course,” Tony said, standing up and striding toward Peter. He crouched down. “Pete, you wanna fly back to the Tower with me?” Peter dropped his legos and stared in amazement at Tony.

“We ca’ fwy?” he gasped, excitement in his eyes. Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, buddy, we can fly. But you gotta hold on tight, okay?” Peter nodded energetically and started to push himself into a standing position. May stood up and walked toward the pair.

“Peter, be good for Tony, okay?”

“Okay!” he responded, clutching onto Tony. All three of them walked toward the door to the apartment.

“I’ll see you soon, honey, okay? I larb you,” May said, giving Peter a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Buh-bye, May!” Peter cheeped in response. Tony hoisted Peter up so that he was carrying him effectively.

“I’ll call you when we get back to the Tower and get him all situated, alright?” he asked May, who nodded in response.

“Be safe.”

Tony smiled, fingers tapping on his watch to instruct FRIDAY to send them a suit. “Always. I have very precious cargo to take care of.”

The door closed behind them and Tony started walking up the stairwell to the roof.

“T’ny?” The small voice emanated from underneath Tony’s chin.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Love you.”

Tony smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written in a very long while. Good to get back to it, I suppose, particularly nowadays. I have a couple other ideas running around my head for this 'verse, so I have made this the first work of a series and will try to add some more stories sooner rather than later (granted, what else am I supposed to do right now?). Please let me know if you liked this or if there's anything in particular you'd like to see. Positive feedback is always a pro in my book!


End file.
